(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
If the temperature of a recording material is detected, and heat is applied to the recording material on the basis of the detection results, for example, the temperature of the recording material may be brought closer to a predetermined temperature.
For example, the temperature of the recording material may be detected by using a non-contact sensor. However, in the case where the recording material is transparent, it is difficult to detect the temperature of the recording material. In this case, the temperature of the recording material may be detected by using a contact sensor. However, in the case of using a contact sensor, scratches are likely to be formed on the recording material.